Ken
A special agent sent by the G.P.S. to investigate and sterilize the R.P.G. base. Dropped off by a helicopter and came across a few creatures. During his mission, he met Tadashi and Misaki Miyoko and assisted them to escape the place. Appearance Ken usually wears a Bulletproof Vest with a blue shirt underneath, custom made black jeans and black boots. He also wears an arsenal belt and a Knife Holster on the side of the Bulletproof Vest. Personality Ken is usually quiet, caring and kind-hearted, but when he's in battle, he's very serious and more of a team leader kind of person. He also couldn't shoot Kyōki Hakkyō after she succumbed to the virus and started to attack Ken and Misaki. Abilities Ken mostly uses an arsenal of guns and shoots at incoming enemies. Since Ken is unable to use any of his powers by the Power Bangle along with his Devil and Angel Triggers, Ken was infected with the Osen Virus and gains powers as the virus grew on him from his left arm. *Bundoru (分捕る): Ken is able to grab items that are out of reach. It's Japanese for "Grab". *Hogo Suru (保護する): Ken is able to create a shield to protect him from attacks for a period of time. It's Japanese for "Shield". *Āmuburēdo (アームブレード): Ken is able to make a blade-like substance on his left arm. It's Japanese for "Arm Blade". *Kansen su (感染す): Ken is able to infect normal enemies who aren't infected. It's Japanese for "Infect". *Bakuha (爆破): Ken is able to shoot a fireball-like substance from his left palm. It's Japanese for "Blast". *Inbijiburu (インビジブル): Ken is able to turn invisible for a period time. It's Japanese for "Invisible". These special abilities will disappear when Ken, Misaki and Tadashi gets rid of the virus. Alternate Outfits: Tactical: *More (30%) Health Endurance. *More (25%) Sanity Endurance. Hooded Man/Formal: *More (20%) Sanity Endurance. Hunter: *More (35%) Health Endurance. *More (30%) Sanity Endurance. Dead Night 2: Chaotic Hell: Ken still uses an arsenal of firearms as weapons. He also retains some of his powers from the O-Virus and gains new powers from the H-Virus. His power, Me (目), can also use his retained powers. *Me (目): Ken is able to call a shadow assistant to assist in many situations. It's Japanese for "Eye". *Bundoru (分捕る): Ken is able to grab items that are out of reach. It's Japanese for "Grab". *Hogo Suru (保護する): Ken is able to create a shield to protect him from attacks for a period of time. It's Japanese for "Shield". *Bakuha (爆破): Ken is able to shoot a fireball-like substance from his left palm. Can also be used for Me to shoot fireballs and knock objects. It's Japanese for "Blast". *Shikai jakku (視界ジャック): Ken is able to see what other people can see. It's Japanese for "Sight Jack". These special abilities will disappear when Ken gets rid of the virus. How To Obtain Dead Night (The Mission) Tactical: Default Outfit Casual: Beat the game once on Normal Mode or Harder Hooded: Beat the game once on Normal Mode or Harder Hunter: Beat the game on once on Professional Mode or Harder Dead Night: Hell's Nightmare Tactical: Default Outfit (Cannot Be Changed) Dead Night 2: Chaotic Hell: Tactical: Default Outfit Hunter: Beat the game once on Normal Mode or Harder Dark Knight: Beat the game on Professional Mode or Harder Assassin: Beat the game on Professional Mode or Harder Japanese Shrine Maiden: Beat the game on Aether or Nether Mode or Harder Vocalist: Beat the game on Aether or Nether Mode or Harder Dead Night 3 Tactical: Default Outfit Hooded: Beat the game on Rookie Mode or Harder Hunter: Beat the game on Rookie Mode or Harder Dark Knight: Beat the game on Rookie Mode or Harder Assassin (White): Beat the game on Normal Mode or Harder Assassin (Black): Beat the game on Normal Mode or Harder Assassin (Mixed): Beat the game on Normal Mode or Harder Vocalist (Blue): Beat the game on Professional Mode or Harder Vocalist (Pink): Beat the game on Professional Mode or Harder Vocalist (Orange): Beat the game on Professional Mode or Harder Neko Maiden: Beat the game on Professional Mode or Harder Japanese Shrine Maiden (Leaves): Beat the game on Veteran Mode or Harder Japanese Shrine Maiden (Cherry Blossom): Beat the game on Veteran Mode or Harder Japanese Shrine Maiden (Snowflake): Beat the game on Veteran Mode or Harder Japanese Shrine Maiden (Japanese Carp): Beat the game on Veteran Mode or Harder Abyss: Beat the game on Aether or Nether Mode or Harder Possessed: Beat the game on Aether or Nether Mode or Harder Corrupt: Beat the game on Aether or Nether Mode or Harder Trivia *Ken is the one of the two characters with very little alternate outfits. The other being Kyōki, who has a different costume when choosing a harder difficulty. *Ken's abilities were renamed so that the Japanase word usage is better. Gallery Category:Dead Night Category:Characters